<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marinette Isley-Quinzel by FluidFriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600659">Marinette Isley-Quinzel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidFriend/pseuds/FluidFriend'>FluidFriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous DCU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casual Vigilantism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidFriend/pseuds/FluidFriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Sabine have been drawn in by Lila's lies and put marinette up for adoption.</p><p>Marinette has to figure out how to balance her new life in Gotham with her hero work in Paris.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Pamela Isley, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Tikki, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous DCU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was waiting at the airport for her new parents to arrive, if she hadn't already tripped while getting her bag she would have thought that today was just a horrible nightmare. </p><p>This morning when she had gotten up everything had been normal she got dressed and packed for school, she dealt with her class's ridicule and bullying. Followed by an akuma before heading home. When she finally got home she expected some lecture or another from her mother concerning the newest lie Lila had told them. What greeted her instead was her parents standing behind two suitcases one large and one small. </p><p>They told her that she had half an hour to pack what she wanted to bring with her, everything else was going to be sold or given away. At that moment she knew that she was truly alone, she might have Chat Noir as a partner but he didn't know the real her. Not even 12 hours later she is waiting for her new parents to show up in the Newark Liberty International Airport. Waiting and trying to think of a way to live with her new family, while also being the hero of France without them being aware. </p><p>Marinette's racing thoughts were interrupted when people started running from the entrance as a lady with green skin and a woman dressed as a jester came into the airport, Marinette was about to run as well before the green lady spoke a single word. "Marinette?" She froze and looked to the green lady, "You're Marinette right?" </p><p>Marinette slowly nodded and the green lady smiled and held out her hand. "My name is Pamela isley and this is my wife Harleen Quinzel. We're your new parents." Marinette looked at them blankly for a few seconds before taking her hand. </p><p>Harley smiled at Marinette "Let's get you to your new home and new bed, you must be tired after that long flight."</p><p>She reached to grab the smaller suitcase and Marinette yanked it closer, gripping it to her chest since it held all the miraculous and the grimoire.</p><p>Harley instantly put her hands palm towards Marinette raised just above her shoulders and took a step back, calming Marinette slightly. "Sorry Sugar, you don't have to let go of your bags if you feel better with 'em but we gotta head to the car.”</p><p>Neither woman moved to the door until Marinette started wheeling her luggage to where they came in, Harley leading the way looking back every few steps smiling at Marinette every time. Pamela walked to her right keeping in Marinette's line of sight all the while. They made their way to a car, parked half on the sidewalk half in a no parking section of the street. Marinette looked at her new moms with concern before loading herself and her bags into the car. Pamela closed the door after her before getting into the passenger seat and buckling up. "Marinette are you alright, is anything bothering you?"</p><p>Marinette looked at Pamela, lost on where she could possibly begin as Harley shifted out of park and sped away at least 15 miles above the speed limit. Instead she just shook her head, still trying to wrap her head around what happened today. </p><p>"Want to talk about it Marigold?" Pamela said with a soft expression on her face. Marinette shook her head again. "Alright, well when you're ready I'll be there to listen, you're safe here Marigold."</p><p>Marinette was comforted by that and spent the rest of the drive looking at the buildings as they sped past.</p><p>"We're here Sugar!" Harley slammed the brakes and spun parallel parking between a phone booth and a light pole on the other side of the street, primarily the sidewalk on that side of the street. "The whole building is ours and no one lives in the next two blocks so you don't need to worry 'bout noise complaints if you wanna listen to any music Sugar" Harley said as she slipped out of the car walking backwards towards the building smiling less with her face but more with her eyes looking at Marinette.<br/>Pamela opened Marinette's door, once the startled girl finally let go of it, and took a step back to give Marinette room to get out with her luggage.</p><p>"You don't need to worry about school or anything like that till you feel ready. I'll take you to your new room." Marinette followed Pamela onto a giant leaf that lifted them and her luggage to a large stone balcony that connected to a room roughly twice the size of her old room.</p><p>The wallpaper was peeling but there were some pictures of flowers and people who she didn't recognize. Furnished with a queen size bed, a comfortable looking lawson reading chair, and a rather expensive looking wooden desk and chair. Finally, sitting over by the window. There was a small one legged round table holding a small pot of Marigolds, the cheery blossoms in full bloom.<br/>"I'll let you get settled in then Marigold, if you want or need anything just give me or Harley a shout ok?" Pamela says softly.</p><p>Marinette nodded and watched as her new caretaker left the room and closed the door behind her. Putting her bags down and looking at her phone, no akumas. She relaxed a little and started unpacking, hiding the miracle box best she could. Then she put what she could away and told Tikki to wake her if there was an akuma attack before heading to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette woke up and looked around and sighed knowing that yesterday wasn't a dream, she stayed there for a while going through everything that happened. When she got up she made sure that Kaalki's glasses were in her bag before getting dressed and heading to her new parents for breakfast. Marinette looked around the house trying to find the dining area since she wasn't exactly given a tour, when marinette finally found the dining room she opened the door and nearly gaged seeing so many scorched, burned, and sopping wet attempts at pancakes.</p><p>"I don't know Harls, are you sure that was enough baking soda?" </p><p>"Well it said two teaspoons of baking powder so I think that four of baking soda is the right substitution." Marinette looked horrified as she basically ran to where they were cooking </p><p>"Those don't substitute!" marinette blurted before freezing when the two of them suddenly looked at her.</p><p>"Nice to see you up Marigold, we were gonna bring you pancakes but it seems neither of us know what we are doing."</p><p>"Hows bout we go out to eat?" Harley asked enthusiastically. Pamela looked to Marinette letting her decide whether they go or not.</p><p>Marinette stood there for a second before saying just above a whisper "That sounds ok"</p><p>Harley practically cartwheeled out of the kitchen wearing a smile giggling as she went. Pamela on the other hand lowered herself to Marinette's level. "you don't' need to worry about getting in trouble for anything you say here, if you want to say something you can just say it," she reached out and held Marinette's hands gingerly leaving her ample space to pull away if she wanted, "no matter what we'll still be here for you Marigold." </p><p>Marinette's phone suddenly beeped and started vibrating. Marinette pulled her hands away from Pamela to check her phone and her expression grew stoic. "I'll be in my room." Marinette said as she dashed to her room locking the door behind her. "Tikki Spots on," she pulled out Kaalki's glasses and put them on after she transformed, "Tikki Kaalki, Merge." Lady Racer held out her arm, "Voyage" she ran through the portal that opened to paris "Kaalki divide." the portal closed as she transformed to Ladybug. Ladybug ran across the rooftops to where the akuma was last spotted, she opened her yoyo, "What do we know about the akuma Chat?" </p><p>"it's Lila she was akumatized after she tried to find the location of Marinette, her classmate, she's ranting about 'having her pay for what she's done', she's making minions by calling random numbers in and out of the country. She has destroyed a few buildings with cars"</p><p>"Do you have a lead on the akumatized object?"</p><p>"Not yet but she favors her right side when defending my attacks."</p><p>"Good work kitty, keep working her defence I'll swing around behind her."</p><p>"Eye-eye m'lady."</p><p>Marinette closed her yoyo and swung around behind the akumatized lila, when she finally found out who hawkmoth was she was going to beat a sense of fashion into him. Lila's akumatized form was primarily candy apple red reflecting everything with bright yellow glowing eyes and a neon green smile.</p><p>"Chat Noir why don't you go chase your tail I'm just trying to get marinette so she can be punished properly"</p><p>“Let's get this over with, Lucky Charm!” </p><p>After almost half an hour Ladybug and Chat Noir stood in front of a de akumatized Lila.</p><p>"Pound it." Ladybug and Chat noir say in unison as they fist bump.</p><p>"Chat Noir I have to talk to you. I'll be on the arc de triomphe once you feed your kwami."</p><p>"See you there m'lady." Chat noir vaulted off as ladybug swung away. Ladybug landed on the arc de triomphe followed soon after by Chat Noir.</p><p>"You wanted to talk m’lady?"</p><p>Ladybug nodded and patted the arc next to where she was sitting. "Something has come up with my civilian identity that will make it more difficult for me to get away and transform for akuma attacks."</p><p>Chat noir sat next to Ladybug, "do you have a plan to fix that?"</p><p>Ladybug sighed and leaned against Chat Noir who started purring softly. "Too early to tell, i need more information to make a plan."</p><p>"I know it would expose your identity if I were to help with your situation but that doesn't mean that I don't want to help however I can."</p><p>Ladybug smiled, "Thanks kitty," she flicked his bell, "I'd better get back" ladybug put on kaalki's glasses "Kaalki tikki merge" lady racer stood up. "voyage." a portal opened. "see you later Chat."</p><p>"Stay safe m'lady." Lady Racer stepped through the portal, the portal closing as soon as she went through.</p><p>Lady Racer stepped into her room and swiftly de-transformed stretching and turning towards the bed freezing when she saw Pamela standing next to the marigolds.</p><p>Pamela rushed towards Marinette and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank goodness you're safe Marinette."</p><p>Marinette looked to Tikki and Kaalki but they were unsure of what to do, "Please don't tell anyone what you just saw." Marinette was on the verge of a panic attack </p><p>"I won't tell a soul Marigold, not even Harley." Pamela pulled back just enough to look at marinette in the face. "I was just a little worried when you disappeared from your room, you don't need to tell me why or how it happened, I don't care about that. I just care that you're safe"</p><p>Marinette looked at Tikki and Tikki nodded before Tikki and Kaalki sat on marinette's shoulders. </p><p>"Pamela, This is Tikki, and this is Kaalki." the kwamii waved at pamela. "I am their guardian, I am responsible for their safety but two that should be under my care are being used to cause destruction in Paris against their will." Pamela nodded and led marinette to the couch. </p><p>"That's a lot of responsibility for anyone, especially someone of your age." Pamela pulled Marinette closer. "You don't have to bear the responsibility alone, I'm here for you," Pamela kissed Marinette's forehead, "No matter what happens." </p><p>Marinette started crying in Pamela's arms as she started humming, pulling Marinette closer and rubbing circles on her back. She stayed crying in Pamela's arms for several minutes before Harley came into the room</p><p>"Hey what's taken so.." Harley stopped as soon as she saw Pamela and Marinette on the couch. The blonde looked at them as if to ask if it was alright for her to join the hug. Pamela nodded and Harley came over, sitting on the other side of marinette and gently wrapping her arms around her and Pamela. </p><p>"You take as much time as you need shuga, we'll stay right here." Harley lays her head down on Pamela's shoulder and starts humming along with her.</p><p>Marinette cried until her tears ran out staying between Harley and Pam, holding on to Pam as if her life depended on it. Her humming grounding her to her new reality.</p><p>Finally, Marinette tilted her head up, her face covered with the remnants of tears and let out at barely a whisper, "Thank you." </p><p>Pam kissed her forehead gently. "We'd do anything for you Marigold."</p><p>"Not even the bats could stop us from helping you sugar" Harley pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "you feeling up for a diner or do you want some take out?"</p><p>Marinette leaned deeper into the couch. "I don't want to leave." she mumbled softly into Pam's chest.</p><p>"Harls grab some blankets and a laptop on your way back?"</p><p>Harley smiled at them as she headed out of the room. "Sure thing Red." </p><p>"What do you say Marigold? French or English trashy tv drama?" Pam asked as she smiled softly.</p><p>"French." Marinette responded wearily.</p><p>"French it is then." </p><p>Marinette and Pam stayed there serenaded by Pam's humming till Harley returned with an armful of blankets and pillows holding a laptop. Taking hardly any time at all to build a very comfy and warm nest with them. Setting the laptop on her lap between the three of them. "What are we watching today?"</p><p>"Some French drama." Pam said softly.</p><p>"Fashion drama" Marinette interjected quietly.</p><p>"One French fashion drama queueing up." Harley leaned into Marinette and Pam as the trashy drama started.</p><p>They stayed like that for a good 20 minutes before there was a knock at the door.</p><p>"That must be the pizza." Harley mumbled softly.</p><p>Pam turned her head to look at the Marigolds. "Tell Frank to bring them up." She then turned her head back and cuddled a little closer to the others.</p><p>"Who's Frank?" Marinette asked Pam.</p><p>"He's somewhere between a roommate and a decorative plant."</p><p>Marinette hummed in response intrigued by what she said. A few minutes later a large plant scooted it's way into the room holding a few pizza boxes, setting them next to the computer. "They didn't stick around long enough for me to pay 'em. enjoy." Frank then shuffled away, closing the door after him.</p><p>"Want a slice Marigold?" Pam opened the top box and pulled a slice of cheese out offering it to Marinette who accepted the slice. </p><p>"Thanks Pam."</p><p>Pam smiled and got Harley and herself a slice as they kept watching the trashy drama till it started getting dark out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette opened her eyes a bit, pulling the covers over her shoulder when she sees red hair through the crack in her still sleepy gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning Marigold. What do you want for breakfast?" The redhead asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking at Pam sleepily. "Some coffee extra strong would be amazing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pam smiled softly. "Coming right up. I'll be right back." She kissed Marinette's forehead before heading to make coffee. Tikki flew up to be face to face with Marinette smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Marinette. Hawk Moth has been quiet while you were asleep." Marinette held out a hand for Tikki to rest on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for keeping an eye on that Tikki. Has Chat left any messages?" Tikki shook her head. Marinette got up and went to the miracle box and opened it. Pausing briefly before picking up the Turtle miraculous and hesitantly putting it on. Wayzz appeared in a green light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Greetings Guardian. How may I be of help?" He said bowing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Wayzz, you can drop the formalities. I need your help picking a good match," Wayzz nodded silently. "She's coming back with Coffee soon, keep out of her sight for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood Marinette." The Turtle Kwami hid as Marinette put the Miracle box away in its temporary hiding place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marigold, I've got you coffee and some bagels courtesy of Harley." Marinette smiled as she took the mug from Pam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Pam put the bagels down on the small table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does my little flower want to do today? board games, gardening, reading, magical girl things." She playfully nudged Marinette at the magical girl giggling softly with a beaming smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at her coffee in her hands for a few moments before looking at Pam. "What would you recommend for stress relief?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pam put her hand on Marinette's back and rubbed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might be a little biased in my answer but I tend to relax quite a bit whenever I garden." she said with a soft smile. "I have a rooftop greenhouse if you're interested."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded, setting down her now empty mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that sounds like a good idea. can you get everything ready while I get dressed?" Pam nodded and headed to leave the room. "It's the door at the end of the hallway on the right." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded as Pam closed the door. Wayzz came out of his hiding spot floating over Marinette's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She would be a good Queen, or Protector. She would do anything for those she loves." Marinette nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's agreed then?" Wayzz nodded. Marinette took out the miracle box and pulled out a small hexagonal box placing a miraculous in it. "Protect the box for me Wayzz.'' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put the bracelet back and hid the miraculous box away before getting dressed into functional clothes suitable for gardening. She headed towards the door with Tikki and Kaalki sitting in her purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here you are Marigold." Pam handed her some gloves, a hat and a pair of clippers. "Let's start with trimming." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette watched closely as Pam showed her how to properly trim the plants in the rooftop greenhouse. The two of them trimmed the plants for a little while in comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing an excellent job Marinette, you're a natural." She smiled at Marinette who smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Pam." she set her clippers down. "Does Harley know about me?" Pam put down her clippers and put her hands on Marinette's shoulders looking her in the eye wearing a soft expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't share a secret that isn't mine to share. For as long as you want I won't tell her anything, I won't betray your trust." Marinette teared up while Pam spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pam," She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled a small hexagonal box and held it out to Pam. "This is the Miraculous of the bee, can I trust you to keep it safe and use it solely to protect the Guardian and her Miracle box and not use it for your own personal desires?" Pam looked at her, mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will protect you and the box." She closed Marinette's hand around the hexagonal box. "And I will do so with or without this. With that said, would you feel safer if I accept it?" Marinette put the box in her hand before hugging Pam tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would." Tears got caught in Pam's shirt. The redhead ran her hand over Marinette's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I accept Marigold." She hugged Marinette back. "I won't let anything happen to you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept hugging for several minutes before Marinette ended the embrace. Pam put the box in her pocket and started watering the plants humming softly as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>\o0o/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley walked into the kitchen and put a few bags into the refrigerator and a few in cupboards before heading to Marinette's room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm back Sweeties. I got some things for the kitchen." Harley opened the door and saw no one so she headed towards the rooftop garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Harls how was the store?" Pam asked as Harley made her way over to Pam and Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rather uneventful, I only had to deal with a group of teen thug wannabes picking on a girl." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked curiously at Harley after her statement. "Is that a common occurrence here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pam and Harley both nodded in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Today was more tame than others." Harley sat on Pam's lap and rested her head on her shoulder. Marinette nodded then headed to her room, Harley made a move to follow but was stopped by Pam,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me that she needs some time alone." Harley leaned into Pam and started playing with her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you two have a nice morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two talked Marinette closed the door to her room and pulled out the miracle box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master I urge you to not follow a frivolous thought." Wayzz floated in front of her face. Marinette nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't do anything without giving it a lot of thought." She put on a few necklaces and a bracelet from the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Longg, Trixx, Sass. I need your advice on a course of action." She waited for the three Kwami to nod before continuing. "There is a surplus of local crime in the city that I now live in, There is a local police force but it doesn't seem to be enough. I cannot use the Ladybug miraculous here for the sake of my identity. What course of action do each of you think I should take?" The three Kwami thought for a little before looking at each other and Longg floated closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My recommendation for a course of action is to use one of the zodiac miraculous to bring the criminals to justice." Longg backed up and Trixx moved forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I recommend interfering and giving the lawbreakers what they deserve." They smiled menacingly as Sass floated forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I recommend that you don't interfere for now, rather you should keep out of sight and gather information keeping out of sight utilizing one of the miraculous such as Mullo's then we revisit the topic after a few weeks." Sass backed up and marinette turned her head to Wayzz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have anything you would like to add?" Wayzz shook his head. "Ok then I think it would be wise to get more information before interfering, I'm gonna go with Sass's suggestion." The Kwami nodded and Wayzz smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wise decision Guardian." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette put the bracelet and necklaces back, putting on a different necklace causing Mullo to appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Master?" Mullo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you up for some reconnaissance of the neighborhood?" Mullo nodded "I'm ready when you are Guardian.'' A knock came from her door and the Kwami quickly hid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?" Marinette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Harley, I was thinking of making some grub. Want sum?" Marinette opened the door and looked at Harley, “Can I help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Course you can Shuga, I got some food that I think is French if you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette walked with Harley to the kitchen while the blonde talked happily.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette and Harley entered the kitchen and Harley pulled some bags from the refrigerator placing their content on the counter.</p><p>"Let's get baking with crescents." Harley popped open a Pillsbury puff pastry tube.</p><p>Marinette looked at the dough now laying on the bare counter top.</p><p>"Do you have a cooking tray somewhere in this kitchen?" Marinette asks hurriedly.</p><p>"I figure we do." Harley looks through several cabinets and drawers before she pulls out a baking tray. "This it Shuga?" Marinette nods and quickly transfers the pastry dough to the pan.</p><p>"OK, this looks like we just have to roll them and bake them. Can you get out the butter?" Marinette turns to Harley who hands her a bar of butter. Marinette started to butter the pan as Harley looked curiously.</p><p>"Wanna put some filling in them or bake 'em plain?"</p><p>"We could do fillings, have any suggestions?"</p><p>"Ooh, cheese, wait chocolate, no! Both." Harley says excitedly.</p><p>Marinette wrinkled her nose at the suggestion of chocolate and cheese being mixed in this pastry. "That doesn't sound appetizing."</p><p>Harley grinned. "Don't knock it till ya try it Shuga." </p><p>Marinette started rolling some of the dough. "I'll hold judgement indefinitely then." she smiled at Harley.</p><p>Harley pulls out a bag of chocolate chips that looks to be half empty and some string cheese. "Fillings?"</p><p>"I'm not responsible for anything related to the mixed fillings." She took a handful of chocolate chips and put them in a few pieces of dough, rolling them up.</p><p>"A'ite shuga." Harley put a stick of string cheese and a handful of chocolate chips on one piece of dough and tried mostly unsuccessfully to roll it up spilling most of the chips onto the tray.</p><p>"Does Pam like chocolate?" Marinette asks Harley as she finishes up rolling a chocolate filled pastry.</p><p>"Absolutely, she always likes the chocolates I get her with the fruit fillings." Harley looked at nothing for a moment smiling as a slight blush grew on her cheeks. As soon as she saw Marinette looking at her she shook her head and tried to fight the blush back unsuccessfully. "I'm sure she'll love these chocolate crescents we're making." Harley grabbed a handful of chocolate chips and started snacking on them putting about half on another pastry dough rolling it while spilling most of the chips.</p><p>"We should put these in the oven." Marinette looked around for the oven not seeing one.</p><p>"Right here shuga." Harley moves a multitude of dirty dishes and empty bags out of the way opening the oven. "What is this things supposed to be set at?"</p><p>"190 Celsius." Marinette responded.</p><p>"All set." Harley put the sheet in and pulled an egg timer from the counter. "How long?"</p><p>"Fifteen to seventeen minutes after it reached temperature." Marinette grabbed some chocolate chips to snack on and Harley placed the egg timer down.</p><p>"You feelin comfortable here Mari?" Harley asked as she leaned back on the counter.</p><p>"I guess so. It feels weird though, almost like I'm gonna wake up back in France any moment." Marinette takes a shuddered breath. "And I don't know how to feel about that."</p><p>Harley opens her arms dropping down to Marinette's height. "Come here Mari sweetie. Harley's got you.'' She hugs Marinette. "I'm not goin anywhere."</p><p>Marinette rested her head on Harley's shoulder as her breathing steadied. "Why did you do it?"</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>Marinette mumbled softly into Harley's shoulder.</p><p>"I couldn't quite hear that Mari."</p><p>Marinette took a deep breath. "Why did you adopt me?" she asked barely audible.</p><p>Harley hugged Marinette a little tighter. "Sweetie. When Pam and I read why you were put up we would have come to you if it weren’t for the travel ban on both of us.” Harley ran her hand through Marinette’s hair. “We wanted to get you out of that place as fast as possible. We wanted to give you a place where you felt free, safe and free.”</p><p>Marinette hugged Harley tightly. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>\o0o/</p><p> </p><p>As night fell over Gotham, Marinette donned Mullo's necklace and whispered. "Mullo, get squeaky." </p><p>She glanced in the mirror taking a moment to admire the new stealthy looking costume, it looked remarkably like her old costume with the accents now a deep brown instead of pink. She needed to get a feel for the land and familiarize herself with the streets if she was going to be a hero in the city, so tonight was strictly covert observation. Only intervening if absolutely necessary. </p><p>Free running in a new city was strange, the same techniques she used in Paris didn't work all too well with Gotham's architecture. Some buildings having been built farther apart than Paris, and at wildly different heights. she ducked into a shadow quickly as she heard something similar to her yoyo when she threw it followed closely by a clink.</p><p>A figure landed on the roof not taking notice of her. He had a mask that made his eyes look pure white wearing a cape. He looked around before bringing his hand to his ear.</p><p>"Robin reporting." he paused for a moment before continuing. "I just finished a sweep over Crime Alley, it's quiet tonight. Only two attempted muggings that I put a stop to." He stayed crouching for a while before nodding. "Understood, I'm making a final sweep then heading back."</p><p>He pulled his hand to his belt grabbing a device he then used to shoot a grapple and swing away. Marinette made a note that he came from a place called 'Crime Alley' she decided it would be a good idea to make a map of her possible patrol paths. She also added a point to find out who it was who stopped on the roof. she headed back to her room and transformed making herself comfortable in her bed.</p><p>"Good night Tikki, Good night Mullo." Each Kwami responded in kind and went to the pseudo nest that they used as a makeshift bed and headed to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>\o0o/</p><p> </p><p>Marinette woke suddenly from a nightmare featuring none other than Hawkmoth. Acting on instinct she looked around for an Akuma just as Pam knocked on the door a few times before entering with a soft expression of worry on her face,</p><p>"Is everything ok Marigold? I heard a shout." Marinette rubbed her eyes a little to clear her vision before turning to look at Pam who had made her way to right next to the bed.</p><p>"Just a bad dream." Pam sat down on the bed and placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder.</p><p>"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Marinette thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "Ok Marigold." </p><p>Pam started stroking Marinette's hair humming softly while smiling a comforting smile. She drifted back to sleep within a few minutes. Pam stayed there humming softly for several hours before Marinette started to stir. She stopped humming after checking the time, Marinette opening her eyes a few moments later.</p><p>"Morning Marigold, did you sleep well?" Pam asks softly.</p><p>"Much better the second time around." Marinette sat up and gave Pam a hug.</p><p>"That's good to hear Marigold."</p><p>"Tikki?, Anything happen?" </p><p>Tikki appeared floated up to land on her shoulder "Chat sent a few messages but they weren't marked urgent so I let you sleep."</p><p>"Thanks Tikki."</p><p>Marinette transformed and checked her yoyo messages from chat.</p><p>
  <em> 'I've been keeping an eye on Lila since she was akumatized earlier over Marinette. She’s been acting strange, I’ll let you know when I find out more.’ </em>
</p><p>Marinette de-transformed after reading the message. </p><p>"Do you or Harley do any vigilante work in the city?'</p><p>Ivy leans back and tilts her head in thought, "I guess you could call it that but I tend to think of it as lending a helping hand."</p><p>Marinette nodded in response. Pam stood and wrapped an arm around Marinette giving her a side hug.</p><p>"I can show you the ropes someday if you want."</p><p>Marinette smiled "That would be nice."</p><p>They made their way to the living room where Harley was watching a home improvement show on the couch. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>